OBJECTS OF INVESTIGATION: 1. Steroid metabolism: Further characterization and comparison of the nature and extent of the gastrointestinal, pulmonar and renal metabolism of steroids. Metabolic fate of inhaled steroids (cortisol, testosterone, beclomethasone dipropionate). The effect of cigarette smoking on steroid metabolism in the lungs. Intracellular localization of inhaled steroid by autoradiography. Pulmona and renal clearance of circulating unconjugated steroids. 2. Toxification-detoxification: The metabolism of xenobiotics in liver and in several extrahepatic organs, which serve as an interface with the environment (e.g. gut, lung, skin). The properties and the effects of hepatic xenobiotic biotransformation modifiers on the soluble enzyme, glutathione S-epoxide transferase and on microsomal epoxide hydrases. The structural and functional relationship of monooxygenase and UDP glucuranosyltransferase in the endoplasmis reticulum membrane and the localization of UDP glucuronosyltransferase. The compartmentation and induction studies of mitochondrial glycine conjugation. The inducibility of aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase in cultured human leukocytes. The protection against toxicity of reactive intermediates by changing the relationship of toxification enzymes. Effects of widely used organic industrial solvents in the adaptation reactions of gastroinestinal and pulmonary tract.